


No Coins to Charon's Ride

by eithelx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kyungsoo is Goddess Makaria, M/M, Pagan Gods, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Yifan waited long for eternity, and the gentle death he didn't know was promised to him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	No Coins to Charon's Ride

Yifan felt the gentle hand running through his hair. It pushed the tips of the fingers on his scalp, move the long strands back. His tired eyes couldn’t find strength to open, in his hand blood ran like icy water in a frozen river, it burned him from inside out. Air barely circled his lungs, mind confused. However, despite what he felt, the sweetest aroma circled him as a warm hug, a lullaby.

The fingers that ran through his hair traced his face, caressed his skin and made him feel heat all over his body again.

“Don’t try too hard” It whispered, the one over his laying body. Yifan knew that voice, had heard it so many times before. Eyes remained closed, but the tears under them were not stopped from running on his cheeks. He missed that voice, and the touch now felt even more familiar. It made him remember of woken nights and adored mornings.

“You are back” Yifan dared whisper, gathering all energy on his body, same energy he felt grow stronger every second. “For me?” His smile shone in his face like stars on a clear night. The fingers touching his face ran back to hide in his hair. He could now hear the gentle breathing of the one, warm breath touched his nose, the sound of the air exhaling was a symphony.

“For whom else would I return?” The sweet voice said amongst a smile, and the heaviness on Yifan’s chest was lifted, to be returned as the gentle weight of the one that touched him. “I missed so much. I was so alone” He whispered to Yifan, resting his hand over his heart.

“And I missed you.” As an instinct, Yifan’s hand guided itself into the latter’s short, black strands and rested there. Yifan touched him as is he was everything he had. Because it was. The hand slid to cup his soft cheek, feel the heat of the skin.

Yifan breathed in, absorbed the love the other was giving away. Every single cell of his body was trembling with joy, he felt was his body and soul could burst at any second, as if his entire life had the single meaning of reaching this point. This moment was what he had lived for, so many years. Feeling as the lights inside him was multiplying, and energy made his engines run again, Yifan opened his tired eyes. Looked at his chest. There he was. Not a single day had passed.

“You are just as beautiful as the day you left” He whispered, and his words made the man resting over him look up. A gentle smile shooting in his direction. He could spend the eternity in that frame.

“You are just as much, if not more” He responded, moving his body, adjusting, leaving and getting closer again. His eyes reflected galaxies, uncountable worlds, universes never explored. All was there, in the immense void, filled with life and love. “But we are not here together to measure beauty” He then said, moving away again, lying beside Yifan his hand still touching the chest of the man before under him.

“If we were, we would never leave” Yifan laughed with his own words, adjusting his body to lay on his side and look into those unwavering eyes. “I could easily spend eternity measuring your beauty, sweet Kyungsoo.” His hand found the man’s face again.

The smile bloomed once again in his face, the entity in his arms smiled to many, but to none his smile was so loving, so special. Kyungsoo reached his hand to rest over Yifan’s.

“We’ve waited long enough, my love” He whispered, gently holding Yifan’s fingers on his own. His hand squeezed his fingers, pressed them together a little tighter. “We can now be together” His body moved up, until foreheads touched, and eyes locked once again.

Yifan remembered the first time they met. His feet were deep in the clear river waters, hands holding blue petals to offer to the goddess, for one more year without floods, without drought. The villagers had chosen Yifan to handle the prayers again, they said nymphs liked his presence, and mused often sung about him to the elders. They talked about a silent, shy god, that loved his beauty from afar.

That day, Yifan stayed behind long enough to see his dark cloak drag on the green grass. His black locks of hair adorning pale skin, red lips. Yifan had never seen a god in person, but he was sure that in the whole universe, not even in the Olympus, there was anyone as beautiful. On that same day he told the god that Aphrodite should be jealous and drew from the god the most precious smile. He kept the memories on a box in his head, hidden from everyone else.

Kyungsoo had been observing him for two other years. The was enchanted by the human’s beauty, and the kindness to which he asked for blessings from the Olympus. He never asked for anything other than the safety of his people. Unlike those before him, who asked for blessings for their own kin. He was selfless, a hero in his own gently, subtle way. It made Kyungsoo’s godly heart flutter, forget the darkness of his home and want to spend more time where his mother had come from.

Up there they called him _Macaria_ , often mistaken by a woman for his gentler features. He did not mind, it meant he looked more like his mother. Closer to spring, than to hell.

To all others he would still be _Macaria_ , to Yifan he was Kyungsoo, the godly love to whom he had promised the gentlest of deaths.

Kyungsoo pushed his body closer, until no space was left between them. His red lips crashed Yifan’s like suns in a forever spinning universe. It the purest collision of particles, a cosmic explosion. The simple touch of longing lips turned into incomparable, unchangeable, undeniable. A whole expanding universe on its own.

“I have no coin to Charon” Yifan whispered against the kiss, making Kyungsoo laugh slightly.

“It’s a free ride” He responded, pulling his lover for one more kiss, deeper, more in love than ever before. “A free ride to death, and all that lies after that”

Yifan smiled even more, pulling Kyungsoo to another kiss before his eyelids turned too heavy to remain open. He was ready.

_Makaria_ , or Kyungsoo to the loved ones, was the god of the gentle death. He consoled the elderly and those who perished in the sleep. People gave him flowers in the winter to take to his mother, in order to ask for a gentler death in the future. Not always could he keep his promise, but he tried his best to tend to all poor souls.

Kyungsoo, or _Makaria_ to the simpler folk, waited for years. Waited for Yifan to live his fullest, for his natural course to take it’s time. Eventually he walked into his lone hut in the forest, where he kept flowers throughout all year. Yifan was old, but to his eyes he was as young as when they had met the first time.

Kyungsoo took his hand and tied a bow in his wrist with the cloth he carried over his shoulders. They were bonded, by love and all laws that abided gods and men. Yifan’s mere existence on earth had come to an end, but his eternity was guaranteed in the heart of the god he captivated on his own good heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted as a challenge in Portuguese, but translating was too painful, creating anything else was too hard.  
> So here it is. Un-beta'ed as usual.


End file.
